


无声

by meiyoumingzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 忘忧 - Freeform, 老王 忽悠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyoumingzi/pseuds/meiyoumingzi





	无声

写在前面的话：

 

*个人脑内黄色废料勿！上！升！正！主！  
*未成年预警🔞  
*只是小透明不要举报我

 

床上的被子动了动，被子里的人翻了个身，摸了摸旁边早就没人了，看了看窗外，哦，被拉上了，想着是怕还在睡觉刺着眼睛所以给拉上了，那个男人啊……真是温柔的要命，再摸了摸床头柜的手机，下午2点了………

 

忽悠顶着刚睡醒又乱糟糟的头发去洗漱了，路过的微波炉面儿上贴了个纸条：豆浆加热了喝【微笑.jpg】醒了给我打个电话。

 

大抵是刷了牙又刚睡醒所以忘了给老王打电话，等把外卖吃完想做视频的时候忽悠发现自己又困了，感觉自己永远睡不够。

 

于是就有了这条微博：

 

每天醒来就好困。全天都好困，我是不是老了……【委屈.jpg】

 

其实忽悠也很困扰，这几年几乎都是这么过来的，作息极度不规律，过的也不知道是哪国的时差，大概是真的老了吧，又想着老王会不会嫌弃自己老。然后就不爱自己了，就这样坐在电脑面前郁闷了好久，然后郁闷着郁闷着就趴在电脑前睡着了。

 

因为没接到忽悠的电话，就担心的提前下班了。等老王回来的时候看着没有光亮的屋子，喊了几声也没人回答，忙着走去房间看着趴在桌子上睡着的人无奈的摇了摇头。摸了摸爱人柔软的头发准备把人把人叫醒去床上睡，结果人醒了，抱着老王说：

 

不要离开我好不好，我虽然比你年长，但也请你不要嫌弃我好不好。

 

正想回答忽悠的时候，老王的瞳孔骤缩，被面前的人吓到了，因为唇上多了些许温热，软软的，舌头也软软湿湿的在口腔里毫无章法的舔舐，可能是太激动不小心磕破了嘴唇，铁锈的味道在口腔蔓延开来，就好像忽悠的情欲突然爆发。

 

就这样老王被勾起了欲望，两个人倒在了身后的床上，老王躺在上面，而忽悠坐在老王的跨上，俯下身去胡乱的吻着老王，老王根本没有机会说话，忽悠手在老王的身上胡乱的抚摸，所及之处全是欲火，皮肤之下血液沸腾，燃烧了理智，脱掉他的西装，扯掉他的领带，解开他的衬衫扣子，一切都是那么的霸道，摸上他的腹肌，人鱼线，往下往下再往下，来来回回的抚摸那个炙热，然后自顾自的在床头柜里拿出润滑液，然后挤在自己的指尖，然后探向自己后面隐秘的地方，一进一出，表情由痛苦慢慢的转变为愉悦，这一切在另外一个人看来，是多么的色情。

 

解开自己穿在身上因为方便的老王的衬衫扣子，最后慢慢的脱掉老王的裤子跟内裤，色情抚上爱人沉甸甸的炙热，缓缓的带上套子，扶着它往后穴去，然后慢慢的沉下身体，两人同时发出一声叹谓，撑着老王的胸肌上下耸动，懂得怎么让自己舒服，让对方舒服，也因为得不到满足而泪眼婆娑的看着老王，不满的的扭动身体。

 

老王还剩下一丝清明，坐起身来一手扶着忽悠的腰，一手掰正忽悠的脸，问他究竟怎么了，忽悠说：

 

我做了一个梦，梦里你跟一个年轻可爱又持家的0走了，我哪受得了这委屈，我当时就把人骂了一顿，然后你指着我说我是老男人。然后我就醒了。再说了……我一天到晚只知道睡，我都怀疑我自己老了，你哪天真的不爱我了怎么办。

 

说着说着就忍不住哭了，眼尾发红，也不知道是因为委屈还是欲望得不到纾解。

 

老王噗嗤一声笑了出来，说：

 

敢情是这事啊，我说你这脑袋瓜子一天到晚都想些什么，要我真是那样的人，当初就不会喜欢你啦……况且谁有我家宝贝可爱啊？嗯？

 

知道对方的答案后，忽悠突然觉得有点羞耻，想推开老王然后躲起来，然后被猛的按回了那根炙热上，刚好碾到了那个点，发出了忽悠自己都不感相信的甜腻。羞的搂住男人的脖子把头埋在肩膀那里。

 

怎么？撩了我还想跑？低沉性感又带着些许沙哑的嗓音让忽悠刺激的收缩了甬道。

 

只有老王自己知道那个甬道有多舒服，多湿多热多柔软，那一夹，差点让自己把持不住。

 

一手摸到忽悠的脊尾骨，腰窝，臀瓣，一手掐着他的腰，慢慢的动起来。

“哈啊………慢……慢……点……”

 

老王突然起了坏心眼，突然就不动了，躺下来说：

 

想要啊？自己动

 

剩下忽悠一个人爽到哭突然发蒙，楞楞的按照眼前这个男人的做，孟浪的动作着,对于一个死宅来说，动那么几下已经太累了，逐渐慢下动作来，后面开始发痒酥麻等不到满足，便开口哀求到

 

“嗯唔………你……动………一动……”说到后面差点变得没声儿，到底还是太害羞了

 

“那宝宝应该怎么做？嗯？”老王恶趣味的反问，饶有兴趣的摸上茱萸来回拨弄

 

忽悠低下去咬他的唇，老王开始快速的抽插，快到忽悠撑不住老王的胸，无辜的双手只能拽着衬衫的衣角，上下颠簸，咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，因为快感生理盐水止不住往下掉，老王看在眼里，发红的眼尾，可人的殷红小嘴儿，藏在半开半就衬衫里的两点粉嫩。无一不在勾引他。忽悠能很明显的感觉到老王的炙热在体内变大。

 

“呜……嗯…………哥哥……太大了……哈啊………”就像是雨天里，窝在家听雨落在地上的集了些许水的水涡发出的声音，动听，又延绵不绝

 

忽悠的眼镜被摘了，眼前就一片模糊，不过好在能看清他的脸，迷蒙蒙的看见老王被梳的一丝不苟的刘海有几撮濡湿着掉下来就十分的性感，俯下身去想亲老王，可是因为动作太快了，不能准确的吻住他。急得带着哭腔说

 

“你亲……亲亲我………啊……亲亲我好不好”好一管催情剂

 

老王突然坐起身把忽悠抱起来翻了个身压在身下，手抚上忽悠的脸，与他交换了一个极其色情的吻，先是轻轻的吻在唇上，在唇边辗转，舔舐贝齿，深入内里，发出的啧啧声令人掩面，期间忽悠呜呜的在叫了几声，可这像一种无声的反抗，直到把人吻到快窒息才放开他，小声的说了句小笨蛋。然后把他的腿打开，体液飞溅，看着身下的交合处因为抽插的原因泛着一圈白沫，看起来更加色情，无形中成了一种勾引。

 

手指在忽悠的乳晕上打转，又顺着腰下来摸上他的挺翘，在马眼上用刚长出来的指甲轻轻剐蹭，在柱身上下浮动，引起一声惊呼，就着顶端的清液，来到胸前的嫣红点时而大力时而轻轻的揉搓，时而俯下身吮吸，时而轻轻撕咬，直至两点被对待的沾满口水发红发亮。

 

“宝宝…以后不准你这么想知道了吗？嗯？你永远是我的宝宝。你看，我们融为一体了”

 

说着拉下忽悠挡住眼睛的手来到小腹感受炙热在他体内的形状大小与深度，又来到两人的交合处摸上老王露在小穴外面的一部分炙热，羞的忽悠连忙撒手。

 

“嗯唔………臭………流氓……呜…………呜……”一抽一抽的说不出完整的话，身体变得粉红，胸口剧烈的起伏。不管多少次还是那么容易害羞啊。老王这样想。

 

濒临高潮的时候忽悠一遍又一遍的喊着老王的名字，好像这样能给他带来更多的快感。同时又没有了刚才的羞涩，大胆得用双腿缠住老王精壮的腰身。可老王偏偏不让他释放，用大拇指抵住马眼，说

 

“等我一起，宝宝”

 

不管是用自认为凶狠眼神瞪他还是软绵绵的打骂，在老王眼里看来不过是在调情，到最后的妥协一遍一遍的叫老公

 

“哈啊………不要……老公……不……不要了…让我射………”

 

被顶撞的说不出完整的话，只能紧紧的攥住床单，紧紧的抓出痕来，整个人汗津津的，连手也是，忽悠的手本来就好看，又因为攥着床单爆出手筋，这样看来好不色情。

 

老王伸手把忽悠的手扣住，十指相扣。两个人手上的戒指碰在了一起，窗外的月光刚好透过窗户洒下来，被照的有些耀眼。好像是在宣告他们的爱情。

 

“看到了吗………我们早就是一体了”我们彼此契合，互相需要，像一个共生体

 

一个射在了手上。一个射在了套里。还没结束

 

“你不用担心，不用多想。你只要记住我爱你就好了”身下的人呆呆的点了点头，然后老王温柔的吻住身下的人，给予他安慰。哪怕一点点也好。

 

我会一直在

 

如果外在因素会让你感到不安，那就由我来抚慰你内心的动荡吧。如果感到不真实，那就让我来填满你。

 

满室充斥着低低的喘息声还有那恋人之间低低呢喃着的告白

 

我比想象中还要爱你

 

 

\------------------------------


End file.
